The present invention pertains to a feed mechanism for a sewing machine for displacement-free, near-edge connection of two flexible fabric layers in the direction of sewing.
A device for the near-edge connection of two garment parts with different arc-shaped edge sections has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,353. This device has a feed chain which is guided horizontally over several guide wheels and has on its chain links downwardly directed needle pins for receiving and fixing the fabric to be sewn. The fabric to be sewn is held and fixed in a zone preceding the feed section, in which one of the garment parts is positioned in the horizontal position on the pins of this chain. A second garment part is subsequently fed in by means of a second chain which has upwardly directed needle pins and is arranged in the feed zone under the feed chain and is fixed in the desired position on the first garment part. The feed chain subsequently conveys the two garment parts, which are now positioned on it together one on top of another in the horizontal position by means of the needle pins, along the stitch line.
To guide this feed chain, a guide rail is arranged above the fabric support surface and a groove is provided in the fabric support surface under the chain course, and downwardly directed needle pins extend into this groove without contact.
It is disadvantageous that the device is nondetachably connected to the sewing station, that the garment parts are pierced through by the needle pins and that the needle pins of the lower chain do not pierce perpendicularly, the garment part positioned in the feed chain.